The invention generally relates to dual-purpose packaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to dual-purpose packaging that extends the utility of the packaging as a container for a pet-related product and chew toy.
Single use containers for retaining liquids are generally known in the art. Such containers may include hard outer shells where pressurized liquid is dispensed by a pressure release valve. Alternatively, the containers may include a generally flexible outer wall that is squeezable to remove controlled amounts of this liquid from within the container. The flexible wall containers are generally formed of an elongated tube structure having a hole formed therein to release the liquid. Consumers purchase replacement containers when the contents of the original container are fully dispensed. Thereafter the original container is typically placed in the garbage.
Pet toys are also generally known in the art and are also generally packaged in single use disposable containers. In some instances, the pet toys contain little or no packaging at all. These pet toys are typically formed from a variety of materials that might include plastic or rubber and have generally durable outer materials that are suitable, in themselves, as packaging. Some of these pet toys are designed to entertain pets and may contain attractive scents or treats (e.g., catnip, doggy treats, or other food or aromatic substances that stimulate play). Often these additives are retained within a container formed as part of the pet toy. But, some filled pet toys are permanently sealed. Inaccessible materials such as catnip or potpourri may expire or become stale and thereafter the pet toy itself must be thrown away and replaced.
Alternatively, other self-packaged pet toys provide access to the filler retained within the container. Access to the filler is provided by a closure device such as a zipper, valve, snap, button, or other device known in the art. These closure devices can be asymmetrical or bulky. In many pet toys, the closure device is physically exposed and easily manipulated by the pet during use. Inadvertent opening or breakage of the closure device easily results from gnawing or other types of scratching or rubbing during use of the pet toy. Inadvertently opening the closure device will expose any filler material or other contents. Loss of the filler may provide health risks to the pet or others playing with the pet toy. Additionally, exposed closure device parts may cause tooth chipping should the pet bite down hard thereon.
Other pet toys known in the art have hollow centers. These pet toys have an air escape passage and create noise when the toy is chewed by the pet. Again, these pet toys are usually sold in a one-time use disposable package.
A chewable pet toy requires durable materials for long term use, as continual use eventually wears out the outer material. The pet toy requires replacement once the outer material wears out. Any filler will tend to leak or spill from within the pet toy when the outer material wears out. The very purpose of retaining the filler within the pet toy is therefore lost. Wear and tear on the outer material may not only lead to quick replacement, but could also cause injury, such as choking, especially as the pet toy disintegrates and parts fall off.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dual-purpose package for a pet that is flexible, non-toxic and bite-resistant. Such a dual-purpose package should include a fluid enclosure that is capable of retaining a pet-related product. The dual-purpose package should also include a means for dispensing and refilling the enclosure with a pet-related product or other liquid. The packaging should be durable enough such that the enclosure may be reutilized as a pet chew toy once the pet-related product is substantially dispensed from the enclosure. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.